The legend of GoldStar the Chosen
by GoldStartheChosen
Summary: Hey there this is my first fanfic so plz no haters This story is about a mysterious pony who people think is the chosen one. But when he realizes who he really is, he knows he is no hero. T for cursing and violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The child was chosen

One normal day in Equestria, a very long time ago, (After Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, And Scootaloo were a few days old.) everyone was kind of down. Pinkie pie had come up with a severe fever that would last about two weeks. So no one was very happy, but they weren't exactly crying about it. All they did…was hope…

"Good morning Rarity" A mysterious alicorn stallion had said.

"HOW IS THIS A GOOD MORNING! PINKIE PIE IS SEVERLY SICK AND YOU SAY GOOD MORING! THIS IS THE WORST MORNING! THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING!" The mare had flopped over on her couch with her hoof on her head.

"O…k…? Anyway, I need you to sew my shirt together again? It keeps ripping."

"Diamond Wise, how do you always need stitches for your clothes? What do you do?" she had said lowering her eye brow.

"My dog likes to tear things up. Especially my clothes" Rarity stared into Diamond Wise's eyes suspiciously, and he looked at her with a guilty smile.

"That explains it! Well Mr. Wise I'll have it ready for you in no time." She said getting his lie.

"Thank you." Diamond wise replied.

"You have a good one!" As he left Rarity's boutique, he felt a strange energy coming from the sky. Everyone was looking with suspicions and small conversations until Twilight Sparkle had blurted "Is that a meteor?"

"Yes and its hurtling toward Equestria now every pony RUN!" They all had left that area screaming of fear and bringing there umbrellas. Then the meteor had finally landed near the Everfree forest. Ponies started to get to it to see what it was. When they found out, they had all been shocked.

"It's a baby unicorn!" Twilight Sparkle gasped.

"Oh my goodness is it alright?" Flutter shy had asked. But when the baby looked up, it had a smile on its face that got all the mares obsessed over. This baby had golden fur and a golden mane with amber streaks in it, and its eyes were the same color of its fur. It was a colt.

"Doctor Can you trace it of any parents?" Twilight had asked.

"Indeed I can." The doctor had taken the baby to his medical cottage and every pony followed. When the baby saw a pink earth pony really sick, he smiled and pinkie was able to move.

"Yay! Not sick anymore for some odd reason!" Some people looked at Pinkie in awe. A few minutes later the doctor comes out of the room with a surprised face.

"I've got good news and bad news. The good news is I found his father…"

"And the bad news?" Rainbow Dash had asked.

"Somehow…Its King sombra…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: what's going on?

"WHAT!? HOW IS THIS KING SOMBRAS CHILD!? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!? HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT ANYWAY!? WHAT IS GOING ON!? Everyone was blurting out and freaking out now that there was a new Sombra in Ponyville. Everyone except Diamond Wise.

"All your questions will be answered. You see I found this out with a memory spell, but King Sombra had this colt that looked more like his wife."

"Can you trace the wife?" Apple Jack had asked.

"In the memory, the wife had passed away" The doctor pointed to the baby unicorn crying on the patient bed.

"So he's basically a demon child?" Some pony had asked.

"Well no so don't be scared of him we just need Celestia to see if she knows anything about this." The doctor said.

"Ok, Spike take a letter…? Spike? SPIIIKE!?"

"Opps sorry I was uh organizing." He had said with a guilty smile.

"Anyway take a letter.

Dear Princess Celestia,

We, the people of Ponyville, need your help for there has been a meteor that landed here. It hadn't hurt any pony but there was a colt inside. The doctor used a memory spell to find any parents and he found memories of the father being King Sombra. Please come as soon as possible, for we do not know what to do with it.

Your fateful student, Twilight Sparkle. Ok Spike, send it." As He sent it to the Princess, a few seconds past by before 3 Princesses came, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence.

"Let me see the colt…" Princess Celestia had said with a strict voice. The doctor had taken her to the room with the colt and she was saddened when the small one looked at her and brought her back to her memory.

"You will never defeat-AHHHHH!" This memory showed Sombra Screaming while looking like he was hit in the head.

"Sombra, I will defeat you no matter what you say!" Celestia snickered.

"C-Celestia…I…I…I…Need My child-AHHHHHHH! Protected… Please when… the child is…Born teach him to be…AHHH! -Sigh- on the right path…AHHHHHHH!"

"What? This is not possible. Could it really be? How are…Cagen (Kah-Gin)?"

"Please protect…Goldstar…AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Evil King Sombra had returned.

"If you let the colt in Equestria, I will curse him to be evil. Then what will you-"He felt adrift on the physical plain like his body was disintegrating but not his spirit.

"I'm sorry…Cagen," She had ripped his body away from him then he whispered

"The child will drag Equestria to hell because of you."

Celestia had returned from the flash-back with tears dripping from her eyes.

"Sister art thou ok?" Luna whispered.

"Yes Luna I'm fine you can go back to the hospital." Luna was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello this is the intro for "Goldstar the chosen" now I have realized that my story is kind of sucking right now but I really hope people start to like mine a lot more then my brothers, swordknight, his is much better than mine so I'm going to try to blow him out of the water with this story. Alright, so this chapter is about Goldstar finally gaining a few years and is going to do something I thought was a good idea: he takes on the identity of mare-do-well as the courageous colt-do-well…yea that's not really creative but if someone could make that name better, I wouldn't mind hearing it. So let's get on to what you came here for shall we. Oh yea and I messed up in the first 2 chapters, I made the mane six join together even though that was years before, so just imagine they weren't a team, just there.**

Chapter 3: The courageous colt-do-well

As the princesses left, as well as most of the ponies, three ponies were still there. The doctor, Diamond wise, and pinkie.

"What am I going to do if no pony even thought of adopting this colt till further notice?" The he saw the two walking toward him.

"I believe you have a problem that no one will adopt the little colt is that correct?" Diamond wise predicted.

"Hu-how-wha-?"

"I am Canterlot's oracle remember?"

"Well do you want to adopt him?"

"Why else would I come here?" When pinkie heard that, her hair flattened in sadness.

"Oh so you're taking him?" pinkie sniffed.

"Yes you are too young to take care of a baby pinkie." She turned around saddened by the idea that she's only 8.

"But you can visit. If I recall he did save your life." She jumped around in joy.

"So what's his name?" pinkie wondered.

"Well I was thinking since he's more of a gold color, and fell from the sky like a shooting star, I was thinking Goldstar."

"Oooooooooh that's such a shiny name! So it's official, I'll be his big sister! Yay!" So it was settled, as many years past, and extremely huge parties later, Goldstar had grown to be 8 years old, and was about to be accepted too the cutie mark crusaders.

Goldstar's POV

As Scootaloo started to play the bongos, or rock out on them, everyone buried there hooves in their ears. Finally Scootaloo stopped.

"We, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, elect Goldstar to join us as a brother, Friend, ally, gossip buddy, Gal pal,"

"I'm a colt." I said with an offended face at their mistake.

"Whatever, as a chumuchums," Scootaloo cleared her throat loudly so sweetie belle would get the memo.

"It wasn't my fault you wrote this last night." sweetie belle explained.

"I was excited and tired alright!" Scootaloo groaned.

"Home boy, amigo, blah blah blah blah blah, oh here it is, and fellow Cutie Mark Crusader. You are solemnly sworn in, here this day, in witness in your fellow sisters, friends, gossip buddies, compadres," Scootaloo interrupted. "Congratulations, man I need to revise that." They all giggled as they gave me a necklace with a charm that has there logo on it, a pony standing on their hind hooves, circling their front hooves like in those old Texas movies.

"Wow thanks guys it's awesome!" I said excitedly.

"Hey Goldstar, yah never explained wah you wanted too joined CMC even though yawl already got yours." Apple bloom said with a face that wanted an explanation but not threatening.

"Because I want to see what my cutie mark means. I was born with this I never got to enjoy the discovery. So I thought if I joined I could get a guess on what aligned stars means, plus you guys are my best friends in school so now we can hangout more."

"Oh yea…about that…" Sweetie Belle said with a guilty smile.

"What is it?" I said brow scrunched down.

"Rarity said if we're gonna have a sleep over, your either gonna have to be sleeping on the other side of the boutique, or not come at all."

"What?! Why I'm a good colt."

"She thinks you're shady." Sweetie belle let out.

"Wwwooooowwww I'm not even, like what never mind" I face hoofed. "Fine I'll sleep away from you guys, speaking of sleepovers, isn't the sun setting?" I asked.

"OH CRAP WE GOTTA GO!" As we all darted to Rarity's boutique, we saw Rarity Darting out herself, with fiery pupils, looking more demonic than usual. She then tackled me to the ground with no remorse that she tumbled and got muddy while doing it.

"DID YOU TOUCH SWEETIE BELLE AT ALL YOU LITTLE PERV!" She said kind of looking like the flaming horse.

"Rarity stop being so protective of me!" Sweetie belle face hoofed.

"SO YOU DID TOUCH HER!? YOU MUST DIE!" She was about to stomp on my mussel, then I screamed.

"NO I SWEAR ON MY LIFE IM NOT LYING PLEASE BELIEVE ME." Rarity let out an angered sigh then released me, the hostage.

"Fine, but if I find out you have those intentions, I will hunt you down and feed you too the timber wolves got it?"

"Okay" I said scrunched up a tree. We all entered the boutique, and started getting to work on finding out that we are. Rarity had fallen asleep, she has been working on orders nonstop this week and today was her break cause luckily, no one ordered anything today.

"You ready Scootaloo?" Apple bloom said with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Ready!" Scootaloo replied.

"I don't think this is a good id-" I was interrupted by sweetie belle's voice saying go really loud but when I looked at the target ahead, it was too late as I fell down into the basement. This taught me not to joust in the kitchen. They rushed down to see if I had a concussion, surprisingly Rarity was still asleep.

"Oh dear Celestia! Are you alright?" Sweetie belle worried.

"I'm fine just have a bump that's all." I replied then stared at a costume that was navy blue and had a purple hat and a little pearl that had an "m" on it.

"Whose is that?" I asked.

"Geez Star where were you when the town hero "Mare-Do-Well" was announced?" Scootaloo said.

"Remember my dad lives in canterlot I'm not here all the time" I replied.

"Oh yea," I then interrupted.

"What if being a hero is our special talent?" I had said excitedly

"That would be cool…if we had super powers" apple bloom's face saddened.

"You guys look for radioactive things and something I'll work on our costumes." I brightened. They all nodded and left. I then looked at my hoof.

"Stupid father turning me into a demon…" I said as my hoof was now emanating black magic.

Scootaloo POV

As I ran around looking for something I can use as a superpower, I guess I got a little thirsty, so I went to the nearest place I'm allowed to go to at any time. Twilight's house. I swooped in through the window, and saw some weird bottle so I took a sip from it because now I was dehydrated, when suddenly I feel a little change in my throat then it coursed through my veins, I wasn't myself…literally! I guess I had shape shifted into twilight so I went back to tell star.

Apple bloom POV

I stopped lookin' fur awhile because now I was gettin' hungry so I went to mah big sis's apple cellar where she keeps one third of the orchard basically, so when I went down there, all I saw were apples! That's why I tripped over some boots, really shiny and beautiful almost if rarity made them but times two! I tried them on and they fit perfectly but they looked so big when i first tried them on, i realized that I felt stronger then when I went to open the door, it few out of my hand! No storm, no monster, no nothing. It was all me. I ran to go tell star.

Sweetie belle POV

I couldn't believe it, Goldstar is a demon!? I couldn't tell anyone what I knew so I hid in the basement to think of something, when I can't think I go to the basement it helps me think but what I never noticed was a cloak that looked like twilights weird old man costume on nightmare night. I put it on and I felt comfortable, warm, and I was missing something. I felt like I lost weight but when I looked at my hoof there was nothing there! I had turned invisible, I had to tell Goldstar, but I still need to think on the demon thing…

Goldstar POV

"So everyone's back?" I was wearing a new and manlier costume that had belonged to MDW (mare-do-well)

"Oh yea and were better than ever!" Apple bloom said. But she was really Scootaloo!

"What powers did ya git star?" apple bloom said, the real one.

"Oh I couldn't find anything so I'll just be like robin horse its fine." I said. Scoot and Abby fell for the lie, but I'm not sure what's going on with belle.

"Wait but what about danger? There is none everyone is asleep!" scoot said rather angered.

"My dad is away on royal business, something urgent, maybe we can check that out." I replied.

"So let's go!" As we ran toward canterlot, we had all sped up because the only one who would have made it was Abby. She threw us up on the roof and we heard something about the daughter of Luna, the most beautiful pony, emerald night.

"Discord tell us were those bits went or well have you returned to your imprisoning!" Luna said fiercely.

"I told you I don't have it alright? I wouldn't steal from a child I'm completely honest I swear on your sister's life." Luna was about to beat him but Celestia motioned for her not to.

"Ok Discord, I'm convinced, but do you have any idea who it might have been?" Celestia said.

"This affects me to you know? I'm not aloud near my best friend, night." He gestures to emerald night, throwing something at the throne I couldn't make out. They only played together because she saw good in him, even though she couldn't see at all…that money was for her to live if the princesses ever went missing or further so..

"I know who did it," diamond wise said flicking his woven hat up.

"Then who is it?! MY DAUGHTERS SURVIVAL DEPENDS ON YOUR ANSWER!" Luna angered.

"The queen of changelings…she's doing this so she can trade weapons with other countries like the demon republic and Magainia. It will be shipped tomorrow." Dad said. What does that which has to do with the daughter?

We tried running back but didn't have the energy so we took the 24 hour train, we snuck on. When we got back apple bloom said "we didn't get our cutie marks yet," I interrupted "that doesn't matter! Chrysalis is stealing from the princesses just for weapons? We need to stop this because important matters are at stake! The shipment is tomorrow so we need to stop it. Who's with me?" there was dead silence so I angered. "Fine ill save everyone my-"

"I'll help." Sweetie belle blurted.

"You got me" apple bloom said.

"Fine but if we die, I'm killing you" Scootaloo said.

"Well need to rest up, let's go back to rarity's place." I said. This was the beginning of a new legend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there viewers when I looked at my story, I had made it suck with only 54 views but when I updated it with a longer chapter, I had gotten like 20 more! Thanks it's greatly appreciated that I wanted to add OCs for my story since I'm kind of running out of friends, villains, etc. so I saw someone else do this but I will be making a scenario and in the comments you will make that scenario continue and if you make it the best then you will be featured in the story. So anyway let's get to the story shall we:**

Chapter 4: he's still alive…

Goldstar POV

It was tomorrow now. We weren't found by anybody because there was smoke in the air because of a dragon so my sister, pinkie pie and her friends had to stop this dragon. Then we got on the train to the first place that I had heard yesterday, the demon republic…where I was first born…

"Wait a minute, what about our costumes?" Scootaloo said.

"Geez scoots you think I don't think of these things do you." I threw them a briefcase with their costumes, apple blooms was a marine suit with a helmet with an apple on it, Scootaloo's was a white and red changeling-like costume, and sweetie belles was a costume that looked like it belonged to a person my sister always talks about, dead hoof, but it was blue with stars on it to match the cape. Then we made it to the republic. The horrid horrid memory of seeing my real father being turned into a demon…then he didn't care about me anymore…

"Star you ok?" Sweetie belle asked after being silent to me yesterday.

"Ya I'm fine, let's stop the weapons from traveling anywhere." I said. We snuck onto a crate when we saw a whole other species that had horns and bat wings and were black and red with eyes the same color as blood.

"Ambush them," I said pulling the hat over my head. Then we all charged at this weird new species and we didn't kill any of them.

"star find a way to destroy the boats at the dock, we'll keep them busy!" apple bloom yelled, as I nodded and saw the boat was already moving so with none of my friends looking, I blasted the boat and it exploded. As I flew back, I saw a pony or whatever near my hoof.

"y-you're the prince! Son of king Sombra…he is pure evil it makes us demons scared." Wait, that's a demon!? That's what I turn into because of my father!? I didn't mean to, but I killed the demon by stepping on his mussel, I can't believe it. I had no remorse to that. I was going to tell the team it was over, but all I saw were them…they destroyed all those demons!

"I can't believe it…I killed someone…apple jack will never ever love me again." Apple bloom started to cry, as well did the other two.

"That's enough crying, we killed because if they had come to Ponyville, they'd kill us all, this is our responsibility, no one else is gonna do our job, did you see Celestia, any guards, or discord at all? I will train you to have no remorse but only killing the evil not your family."

"Why would we kill our family?" scoot said with a little sniffle.

"Anger," I said. "Let's go to magainia and stop the other shipment." I added.

"I'm not killing again,"

"I'm not either,"

"…I will kill to save Equestria…no other reason," sweetie belle stood beside me, I don't know why but, she's stood beside me like she knew my pain.

"Only for Equestria" apple bloom said standing beside me.

"Fine," Scootaloo agreed and so we ran to the train and snuck on again, now too magainia.

"It will be over soon guys, just have faith… Scootaloo are you eating…wood?" I saw Scootaloo eating one of the legs to a booth.

"Sorry I don't know what got into me I'm just really hungry." Scoot said holding her gut.

"Here an apple." Apple bloom gave scoot the apple bloom.

"That disgusting thing? No thank you." She said slapping the apple out of apple blooms hoof, and we all wondered but we didn't have enough time since we were at magainia already. So when we got off, we saw these unicorns, but they looked like slaves. No pegasi, no earth ponies, no changeling slaves, but there were changelings that were black and purple, not green. We were in the land of the unicorn slaves; I thought that was only a myth.

"Hey are you here to save us?" a little boy had asked us, with tears in his eyes.

"N-…yes, we are salvation that's our team and were here to give you unicorns freedom. What's your name?" the three looked at each other so saddened by this kid's imprisonment

"511: bronze horn" he said.

"Where is the leader of this operation?" I asked. He pointed to this castle that was taller than the canterlot castle.

"And there are these weird creatures brought from another dimension. Don't get killed by them, or you'll become a monster." Bronze horn said.

"What are they called?" apple bloom said.

"There called…the heartless from a dimension where discord gets the source of his power. Good luck." He said getting back to work as a weapon crafter. We ran toward the castle but when we looked inside, there were only steps, and monsters coming out of the ground. Me and the team nodded to each other and darted up, destroying these monsters. Sweetie belle was grabbed by one and almost pulled down till I grab it with my shadow and choked it to death with my shadow magic. And they all saw it.

"We need to finish the mission I'll explain at home." We kept going up and up till we saw a room, and when we open the door to this room, it had a portal, and through that portal was a weird looking species with a small mussel, a brown short mane, blue eyes and a sword that looked like a key fighting a giant white monster with a zipper for a mouth.

"You shouldn't have come here, Goldstar…" an echoing voice had said then my friends were captured by some of the heartless.

"Who are you?! What do you want!?" I screamed.

"Is that any way to talk to your father?" a shadow came out of the wall and looked like my real father…king Sombra, king of shadows, creator of the demon star…me…

"Why are you here!? FINALLY HERE TO KILL ME!?" I angered.

"We both know about your darkness son…if you can cooperate, I'll give you the life of a king with this form."

"ID RATHER DIE IN HELL!"

"Then I make you worse!" Sombra ran toward me and bit my neck, and I felt something course through me, I was becoming…more demonic…my eyes blurred, I was sweating, then I realized, I wasn't in control of my body any more…but I saw what was going on, Sombra said to kill the heartless down those stairs he had no use for those ones, and I killed them all in 20 seconds and came back.

"Good now kill your friends, Star Scythe," I walked toward them with ruby eyes and a coat of black and grey. The demon….

"Goldstar, you know better than this!" apple bloom yelled.

"Were your friends Gold Star! Wake up!" Scootaloo said. Sweetie belle didn't say anything, she was just crying…waiting for it to be done…

"N-no…" I said turning around, facing my father.

"You weak child you want me to kill you?"

"…No…ILL KILL YOU!" I went to bite him with my newfound fangs but he turned into a shadow.

"You can't defeat a shadow by yourself." He said.

"Then I'll become a shadow myself" I dematerialize into a shadow then started to fight my father. Our hoofs were flying, grown claws were slashing, teeth were sinking, and then he scratched my leg so hard I became a pony again. He came out and was stomping on my neck…every time he had stomped, I saw something being lost…the worst thing I saw was missing my loved ones…then I kicked him off of me.

"What!? There's no possible way you still have strength!" Sombra said.

"We get power off of darkness…I AM DARKNESS!" I kicked him through the wall and jump out myself grabbing onto him holding him in place to break his bones from the impact. We landed. He didn't die…then suddenly a white alicorn used her magic to keep him in place.

"I'll send him to the outside of the crystal empire where he'll never gain power." A purple alicorn said flying away. Celestia then looked at me.

"You are very noble, young one. Who are you?" she asked.

"I wish not to tell you," I had said.

"But I wish to reward you for fulfilling your destiny." She said.

"I found out what my cutie mark means…but it's not true…"

"Goldstar, you saved Equestria I think it's true…" magic started circling me then a bright light flashed and I fell.

"Goldstar are you alright!? The other cutie mark crusaders ran down looking like they lost a diamond. I stood up and looked at my sides.

"I'm an alicorn now…" I said.

"I hast returned, star of gold, I saw you on the roof, if I haven't seen you there, Sombra would have been more powerful than ever and destroyed these unicorns." She gestured to the stray unicorns enjoying their lost freedom.

"Hey wait, where is bronze horn?" I wondered.

"Should I tell him father?" a bronze pony said to his father.

"No the truth will destroy his heart on the journey of one thousand souls, we can't tell him" the alicorn said, then they both teleported out of there. Back to us, we all walked on the chariot of Celestia.

"Hey your daughter knows me right?" I asked.

"Yea why?" Luna said.

"I want to do something for her."

Emerald Nights POV

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary, and I looked at my hoofs…I LOOKED AT MY HOOFS!? HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?! IM BLIND THIS THIS IS A MIRICLE! My mother and aunt walked in with one of my friends from school…then I saw one of his eyes was white…he was also really handsome…

"What happened? How can I see?" I asked with joy.

"This young man made your sight possible by giving you his eye…" mom said.

"It's no big deal; I didn't need both my eyes." He said. I was so happy I jumped out and hugged him.

"Thank you…you're my hero…" I said. Then he started to walk forward to the door.

"I am no hero…" then he left. He was wrong. Mommy told me about his heroism today…I always liked him…knowing he's a hero makes me love him…


End file.
